moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 4/Transcript
Prologue: The big garage sale Julia: "Alright, Bonnie, have you got what you wanted?" Bonnie: "Yes, Mommy, I sure did." Bonnie and Julia go up to Miss Lawson, who's at the check out table. Miss Lawson: "Oh hi there, Bonnie, what are you gonna buy from this garage sale?" Bonnie: "I'm buying this pair of walking binoculars that you wind up, this beautiful doll figurine of Bo Peep that comes with her flock of sheep and this squeak toy penguin with a red bow tie on him." Miss Lawson: "That'll be $26.00, please." Bonnie gives Miss Lawson $26.00. Miss Lawson: "Okay, here you go, have a good evening." Bonnie and Julia leave to go back home to their house. Cut to Woody, Buzz, Rex and the entire gang looking through Bonnie's bedroom window. Woody: "Hey, you guys, Bonnie's coming back home from the garage sale, can you guess which 1 of our good friends she brought home with her?" Rex: "Let me see who they are!" The camera zooms in on the inside of Bonnie's carrier bag. Rex: "It's Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Mr. Spell and everybody else we knew before!" Trixie: "Wow, I can't wait to meet them." Buttercup: "And I can hear her footsteps approaching." Woody: "Let's all get into our positions, everybody!" Woody, Buzz and the rest of the entire toy gang get into their positions, and Bonnie enters her bedroom and she carefully places Bo Peep right next to Rex, Lenny and Wheezy right next to Hamm, Rocky with Trixie, Mr. Spell with Mr. Mike, Mr. Robot and Mr. Snake right next to Slinky and Jingle Joe right next to Mr. Pricklepants and the Peas-In-A-Pod. Bonnie: "Look, you guys, you have more good friends right now." Julia: Downstairs In Kitchen "Bonnie, dinner's ready!" Bonnie: "Alright, Mommy, I'm coming!" Bonnie exits her bedroom to go downstairs to the dinner table. Dolly: "Hey, Woody, do you recognize these toy friends over there?" Woody: "Huh, what? In Amazement Bo Peep, Lenny, Rocky, Wheezy, Mr. Spell, Jingle Joe, guys, good to see all of you again, welcome to Bonnie's bedroom!" Bo Peep: "It's good to see you guys again too, we really missed all of you when we were all sold to that garage sale." Lenny: "So now that we're all reunited, we're gonna be living here with all of you guys." Rocky: "True friendship: good idea, separation and break up: bad idea." Wheezy: "We couldn't have done this without you guys." Mr. Spell: "Make yourselves at home." Mr. Robot: "We'd never leave all of you alone for good." Mr. Snake: In Reply Jingle Joe: "Even though I was designed by Sid Philips back in 1995, I'm still the best play toy in history." Mr. Pricklepants: "Well, I say that we're now together as always." Jessie: "Then let the true friendship reunion begin!" Disney presents In Association with Pixar Studios Toy Story 4 Directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Scene 1: Playtime with fun and excitement Hamm: "Alright, so what do you guys wanna do today this morning?" Wheezy: "I know something that came to my mind, we can have a super fun karaoke party entertainment." Woody: "That sounds like a great idea, Wheezy, but Dolly's still doing her Celine Dion karaoke performance." Cut to Dolly by Mr. Mike............ Music Playing In Background Dolly: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on Music Continues Playing In Background love can touch us 1 time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone love was when I loved you 1 true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on. you're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on we'll stay, forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Dolly steps away from Mr. Mike, so Lenny can take his place with the red microphone down by his level. Rock Music Playing On Mr. Mike Lenny: Walsh's voice I have a mansion, but forget the price ain't never been there they tell me it's nice I live in hotels tear out the walls I have accountants pay for it all they say I'm crazy but I have a good time I'm just looking for clues at the scene of the crime life's been good to me so far my Maserati does 185'' '''I lost my license now I don't drive 'I have a limo ride in the back'' I lock the doors in case I'm attacked'' '''I'm making records my fans they can't wait they write me letters tell me I'm great so I got me an office, gold records on the wall just leave a message maybe I'll call lucky I'm sane after all I've been through everybody says I'm cool All Toy Friends: "He's cool." I can't complain but sometimes I still do life's been good to me so far I go to parties sometimes until 4 it's hard to leave when you can't find the door it's tough to handle this fortune and fame everybody's so different I haven't changed they say I'm lazy but it takes all my time '''''everybody says oh yeah All Toy Friends: "Oh yeah." I keep on going guess I'll never know why '' ''life's been good to me so far Lenny leaves the red microphone for Wheezy to take his place. Rock Music Begins Playing On Mr. Mike Wheezy: Astley's voice We're no strangers to love '''''you know the rules, and so do I a full commitment's what I’m thinkin' of you wouldn’t get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin' gotta make you understand never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been going on we know the game and we're gonna play it and if you ask me how I'm feelin' don't tell me you're too blind to see oh, give you up oh, give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up ' '''we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what’s been going on ''we know the game, and we're gonna play it ''to front'... Buzz: "Wow, very impressive." Julia: (from inside the hallway) "Alright, Bonnie, you have 8 hours and 27 minutes right before getting on the school bus." Bonnie: (also from inside the hallway) "Okay, Mommy, I've heard what you said." Woody: "You guys, she's coming, hurry up!" Bonnie enters her bedroom and begins playing memory match with them. Bonnie: "Look, Wheezy, here's a cheetah, see if you can find the perfect match." Bonnie pretends to make Wheezy find a matching card, but eventually finds the exact same cheetah picture. Bonnie: "Now let's see, a cheetah, and another cheetah, that looks just like a real good memory match." Bonnie exits her bedroom to get on the school bus, then eventually gets on it to go to Mickey Rooney Memorial Elementary School with all of her good friends. Mr. Shark: "Alright, she's gone off to school, so let's not put our lives on hold." Slinky: "Good thinkin' Mr. Shark." Scene 2: Mickey Rooney Memorial Elementary School/Miss Jefferson's classroom Miss Jefferson: "Good morning, students." All 1st grade students: "Good morning, Miss Jefferson." Miss Jefferson: "Now, today, class, we're gonna make macaroni art, now get out your supplies and begin your project." All of the 1st grade students including , get out their supplies and begin making their very own macaroni art. Category:Transcripts